


Well if that's how you feel

by Hubriis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, How Do I Tag, I didn't tag it as graphic violence but there's violence, Violent Actions, descriptions of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubriis/pseuds/Hubriis
Summary: Remus isn't bad, he does actually try! And his parents said they wanted quiet, so while he tried to keep the illusion of that, peace was just too much to ask fororRemus chokes his brother
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Well if that's how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a hour or two because I was pissed so why not write it out?

Remus and Roman’s parents always said that they “didn’t care about justice they cared about peace and quiet” even though Remus was the one who usually got the worse lecture or punishment anyway because they assumed it was him who started it since he was the “bad” twin.

They wanted quiet? Then he’d give them quiet, peace was asking for too much.

Roman has plopped himself down next to Remus scowling when he saw what he was drawing 

“That’s not how you draw a cat.” He stated his tone full of disgust

Remus’ hand twitched but he continued to doodle his little cat, with eyes too big, mouth too wide and teeth much, much too sharp. But that’s how he liked it, nothing was wrong with something a little spooky! Plus he was trying extra hard to be good since the last lecture, he really wanted to give the parents the peace they wanted, he wanted to prove he wasn’t the bad twin. He wasn’t. He wasn’t. He wasn’t!

But Roman made that extremely difficult, especially when his pencil was snatched out of his hand “Hey-”

“Oh shush, I’m helping you.” He shoved Remus out of the way starting to erase his drawing, the eyes he had just perfected. Remus sat back up to snatch his drawing away before he brother completely ruined it “Fuck off!” He hissed

Roman glared and snatched the paper back before tearing it up and dropping it “There, now it looks so much better. You can’t draw stuff like that, it’s creepy. It’s also probably why you have no friends.”

That was honestly the last straw for him, getting lectured was one thing, fighting with Roman until his throat was raw was another. But for Roman to come up to him when he was enjoying himself, ruining that, and  _ insulting him?  _ And he was  _ still  _ going to be the bad guy? What the hell did he have to lose?

So with that he lunged towards his brother, catching him off guard. He ignored the thud of his back and head hitting the wooden ground, the puff of breath that got knocked out of his lungs and onto Remus’ face. Even the feeling of a rapid thumping underneath his hands where he had them wrapped around Roman’s throat (when had that happened?) and the feeling of nails digging, dragging,  _ stinging  _ was somewhere in the back of his head. 

All he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears, the noise drowning out the strangled squeaks and panicked cries coming from his twin. He wasn’t sure what was red, the rage, the blood going down his arms or Roman’s face as he tightened his hold and applied more pressure. He supposed red really was his color. Blue not so much.

Then just as quickly as he had lost himself he regained awareness as he was harshly wrenched away from the boy. His wet coughs and panicked wheezes were music to his ears, to the point where he went to lunge at him again.

Roman violently flinched away and his arms were pulled back, he could feel big hands digging into his arms, tight enough to bruise and just made the scratches sting even more. The pain was much better than frustration, the physical sting much more welcomed than the emotional one. His hands felt cold now that they weren’t glued to Roman’s neck.

Remus blinked as he heard voices yelling at him, ah, his parents. He couldn’t bring himself to care, just keeping his eyes on his brother. He watched him shudder and that’s when he noticed the smile on his own face. 


End file.
